


DA Characters

by SweetPoffin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoffin/pseuds/SweetPoffin
Summary: Just Ref sheets if you want to know more about my DA characters, more for myself tho.





	DA Characters

Inquisitor’s Name: Nethari Lavellan  
Alternate Name: Nethari Adavera  
Race Class and Specialisation: Dalish elf, Mage, Herbalist-A branch off of Tempest but for a mage, allows her to throw health sucking potions or tonics that assist her teammates in battle.  
Gender Identity: Female  
Varric’s nickname for them: Sunshine

  
Short Bio:  
Nethari was born to a small clan of Dalish off the coast of the Emerald Graves, to a free-spirited mother and a strict Dalish father. She has three siblings; a set of younger triplet sisters and brother Adaya, Selya, and Taedis. Whom all looked up to their sister and admired her skill with the bow and blade, even as a child. She was a delightfully hippy woman back then, whom had a great love for Thedas and it's plant life but a strong dislike for humans. She was very close with all members of her small Clan, as she had learn the trade of being an Herbalist and most of the children who got small scapes would come to her instead of their parents because she wouldn't scold them. Her mother was the Healer of their clan who taught her everything she knew about all types of herbs that they would use and could use safely. Her magic surfaced around the time she was seven, but tried to keep it to herself. After her mother found out and she was brought before the Keeper she had to disengage from her activities with her friends and begin to study under her, as there were no other mage born children and the Keeper was getting old. She taught her siblings everything she ever knew about the bow and blade, she didn't want the talents she grew up with to go to waste. During the same spring that she had received her Vallaslin she had gone off on her own in search her elfroot sproutlings that she could harvest and bring back to her clan for experimentation, when she returned hours later her entire clan was slaughtered. Her Clan had been trading with a nearby Shem camp at the time, they would give them herbs and meats while the humans would give them soft fabrics and spices that they wouldn't be able to get anywhere in the wilds. After that day Nethari vowed never to trust another Shem again, that they were not worth the pain and suffering.  
Nethari is brilliant woman, and energetic when she is cramming her nose in a good book or her research notes. She likes to think she’s smart, but in reality she often mistakes Dorian's mustache as a caterpillar. She used to be very carefree but after the slaughtering of her clan she has mellowed down.

  
**Recruitment Mission ~ _In Pursuit of a Cure_**

_Inquisitor_ ,  
I am well-versed in secrets, Josephine knows the importance of well-placed words, and Cullen understands the true reach of a blade. None of us, however, quite understand the intricacies of magical arts of healing and their cultural variations: a topic that may be critical given current circumstances and our Inquisition’s widespread presence. As of recently more and more of our Elven troops have been coming down with an illness that makes it harder to breathe, something they may have picked up from the Hitherlands. We have been unsuccessful with our own healers to cure them, many have already perished. With Josephine’s help the Inquisition has come into some valuable information, just recently in the past few years the Dalish Adavera Clan was wiped out aside from one woman who escaped. This woman being the First of the Keeper and the prodigy of her mother, whom was known as 'Healing-Hands Helena' among the Dalish clans of Orlais.  
One particularly interesting woman I might add, a Dalish mage with arcane healing properties and cultural focuses--exactly what we need to both help the Inquisition's troops and our Political standpoint. My sources say she was last seen in The Exalted March helping a Dalish encampment there with a similar sickness, we must hurry if we are to make contact.

_Leliana_

After The Inquisitor has arrived in the Exalted Plains they must journey to where the Dalish Encampment is located, there Nethari will be tending to a sick Elf who cannot breath. After giving him the last of a potion she had on her hip the Inquisitor must speak with her,  
⦁ Dialogue A: "Are you Nethari Adavera?"  
⦁ Dialogue B: "You saved him, you must be Nethari."  
⦁ Dialogue C: (Dalish Inquisitor) "Andaran atish’an, I was sent by the Inquisition."  
Turning to face the Inquisitor she will stare them down for a moment, determining if they are a threat or not.  
⦁ Dialogue A&B chosen: "That would be me yes, can I help you with something?"  
⦁ Dialogue C chosen: "Another Dalish come to me for healing? You'll have to wait then."  
The Inquisitor then requests that she come work for the Inquisition, however Nethari will refuse to leave her fellow Elves in favor of joining the ranks of the Shems and will scold Lavellan for joining up with them in favour of returning to their Clan. It will take some convincing which may be easier if Iron Bull, Varric or Cole is present, after explaining that the Elven troops in the Inquisition are getting sick she agrees to help on the condition that they help her get revenge against the Bandits who robbed her on her journey to the encampment as she had ingredients necessary for her potions with her things. With her leading them to the small camp of bandits, they will proceed to wipe out the bandits and Nethari true to her word sticks with the Inquisitor. She pledges her knowledge of Elvhen medicine and lore, to help the elves in the Inquisition. Red Lyrium crates can be found at the Bandit camp, she will be available for Recruitment up until you Complete either Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts or Here Lies the Abyss, after that she will no longer be up for recruitment.

Where she would be in Skyhold:  
• She would be located in the garden, tending to the plant life the Inquisitor has planted, after the Rebuild she has set up her own Apothecary in the Tower closest to the Garden and can be found there.

  
**Personal Quests**

**Quest One - _Recruitment Quest_**

**Quest Two - _Stolen Notes_**  
At one point when you go to talk with Nethari in her Apothecary, she will appear to be distressed and worried. Apparently someone has gone through her things and stolen or poured black ink all over her notes, which contain months of research. Should the Inquisitor be a human she will start to speak in Elvish, cursing the 'shems' who stole her work. Quickly she will apologize for her words and tell the Inquisitor that she will try to deal with it herself. Should the Inquisitor offer sympathy, and say that they will have a word with Leliana on the matter to try and find the thief, Nethari will tell them that she doubts the Spymaster didn't have a hand in the theft or destruction of them. Should the Inquisitor say that they will help her look for them or get someone to help her try and assist her, she will accept the help and begin the search. Should they tell her to suck it up, and get back to her potions, she will become quite nasty and scathing, and disengage from the conversation all together. Should the Inquisitor be a human she will remark how 'All Shems are the same'. Depending on the Inquisitor’s path of conversation, high levels of approval or disapproval may be earned.

**Quest Three - _Whispers in Red Lyrium_ (Post Halamshiral)**

Before this Quest becomes active, you must complete the _**Seeing Red**_ Companion quest for Varric. There will also be NPCs talking in passing about how they recently saw one of the Elven servants carrying what appeared to be Red Lyrium.  
When approached, Nethari will be in the Apothecary working on a Corrupted Lyrium Potion. She does not notice the inquisitor approach and is mumbling to herself, a red tint to her eyes. As she is hunched over her desk, leaning in closely as she crushes powders together.  
⦁ Dialogue A: "What are you doing?"  
⦁ Dialogue B: "Find anything interesting lately?"  
⦁ Dialogue C: [Stay silent] Coversation will End.  
⦁ Dialogue D: (Romanced) "Are you alright?"  
Whipping around she will use her body as a shield to prevent the Inquisitor from seeing her work,  
⦁ Dialogue A chosen: "Ah-That is none of your business now is it,"  
⦁ Dialogue B chosen: "Nothing that you should be interested in,"  
⦁ Dialogue D chosen: "I'm fine, you should not be in here,"  
Nethari will become much more aggressive with the Inquisitor, even if she has been Romanced. "I am currently working on some very important and deadly experiments that require my full attention, you need to leave. Now."  
After that the Inquisitor must head over to Cullen, speak to him about the affects Lyrium and Red Lyrium has on the mind. If the Inquisitor had him stop taking Lyrium he will explain how dangerous it can be to mages in its ore form and can kill them outright, overdosage could also be a possibility if one is not used to it. If the Inquisitor had him continue taking Lyrium he will give a vague explanation on how it can change one's perspective on the world around them. After he is finished speaking, the Inquisitor has the option to ask a few questions.  
⦁ Dialogue A: "Do you think Nethari is tampering with Red Lyrium?"  
⦁ Dialogue B: "I think Nethari is using Red Lyrium."  
⦁ Dialogue C: (Romance) "I'm worried about her."

⦁ Dialogue A chosen: "To be honest Inquisitor, I don't know. But if she is we must stop her before someone get infected or worse, she turns into something like the Red Templars." Cullen leans against his desk, very distrubed at the thought of one of their own tampering with such corruption.  
⦁ Dialogue B chosen: Cullen sighs, standing up straight he begins to speak "Then we need to act fast, we can't have Red lyrium getting around Skyhold and infecting innocents."  
⦁ Dialogue C chosen: "I know you care deeply about her Inquisitor, but if she is experimenting on Red Lyrium we must act quickly as to prevent anyone from getting killed by that stuff. Lyrium in its raw form could kill her, I don't want to see what would happen if Red Lyrium were to get into her system."

The conversation will end, if you attempt to speak with Cullen further he will tell you to go check up on Nethari. When the Inquisitor enters her Apothecary, this will trigger a cutscene of the Inquisitor looking around her workspace. Her Journal lays on her desk along with other pages of notes written in Elven. The Inquisitor is given two options, a third one available if they are Dalish.  
A: Take Nethari's Journal to Leliana.  
B: Leave Nethari's notes on her desk.  
C: [Dalish Only] Read Nethari's Journal.  
⦁ A: When the Inquisitor approaches Leliana with the Journal, she appears to already know what is going on. When the Inquisitor hands her the book she speaks of what she knows of the situation, "Inquisitor, Commander Cullen has informed me that you believe that Nethari is tampering with Red Lyrium, as a precaution I sent one of my agents to her Apothecary. He came back and informed me that she was packing up her supplies, when she noticed him, she paralyzed him with some sort of poison. My agent can barely speak now, and our healers are working to fix what she has done." The Inquisitor will tell her about how the Journal may hold more secrets, but it's in Elven. Leliana will hummed in acknowledgement before opening the Journal to see for herself, "Ah it appears we will have to translate it to understand further what she has been up to, I will have one of my Elven speaking agents begin to work on translating this." After that a War table mission will be available to track down Nethari, once completed the Quest continues in The Hissing Wastes.  
⦁ B: Quest ends, Nethari will not Return to Skyhold, she will no longer be a companion. Romance will end, she will later be seen infected with Red Lyrium at the Temple of Mythal with Samson if Inquisitor sided with Mages. If not, after What Pride Had Wrought a War table mission will open up to track her down once completed she will be available for judgement. Nethari can be executed, Experimented on further, or Imprisoned. [Special] She can be given to the Wardens if Inquisitor sided with them, or she may be made Tranquil if Inquisitor is a Mage.  
⦁ C: When the Inquisitor reads the notes, their eyes go wide, mouth agape at the horrors of what she has done to herself because of what the Lyrium has been whispering to her. The scene changes to the War table, where the Inquisitor is telling their Advisors what is going on. How Nethari has been experimenting on herself with Red Lyrium to see if she could make it less harmful and more potent. Nethari's exact location in The Hissing Wastes is revealed, the Inquisitor does not have to do any War table missions to continue on with this Quest.

After traveling to The Hissing Wastes Special location, the party must fight through Red Lyrium infected Corpses, and destroy four Red Lyrium Crystals before being able to proceed to Nethari's Lyrium infested Apothecary that she has apparently been hiding from the Inquisition for a long time, her work space is covered in scraps of paper, black ink spewed everywhere. Lyrium potions can be found empty or smashed against the walls of the Stronghold she has taken to calling hers, furniture is broken all around the room. A cutscene will be triggered as the Inquisitor enters the scene, Nethari is very much still alive, but the Red Lyrium has altered her mind. Her skin is pale, and dark bags are present under her eyes, a lazy grin on her face. A Potent Red Lyrium Potion is in her hand, as she slowly turns to face the Party, "Well well, I suppose no one can truly hide from the almighty Inquisition, now can they? No that would be too easy."

The Inquisitor now has options;  
Dialogue A: "Why are you doing this to yourself?" [Slightly Approves]  
Dialogue B: "Stop this, surrender now. We can go back and figure this out!" [Slightly Disapproves]  
Dialogue C: "I'll kill you for betraying me!" [Greatly Disapproves.]  
Dialogue D: [Romance] "Please, you don't have to do this." [Approves]  
Dialogue E: [Special] "Cole, talk to her." [Approves]  
⦁ Cole: "I don't want to hurt you, but if you hurt them I will have no choice."

⦁ Dialogue A&B chosen: Nethari just stares down at the people before her with dead red eyes, the bottle in her hand is focused on for a moment. "Honestly I've been trying to figure it out myself for the longest time, she speaks to me, the red water is seeking out the one who can unlock her true potential. You will all just slow me down, I cannot let all my research be for naught." [She will not drink the Potion this interaction.]  
⦁ Dialogue C chosen: Nethari glares at the Inquisitor, "Then come get me, Lavellan/Trevelyan/Adaar/Cadash. Let us see if my Magic can break the limitations that I have set for myself." [She will drink the Potion, Fight begins, she will no longer be available as a Companion.]  
⦁ Dialogue D&E chosen: Nethari gave a small smile, her brows moving to show the confliction inside her. "Ma fenorain, neither of us wish to hurt each other. But my research could do so much more, I have nearly perfected my formula. With this, I could become the perfect healer, so many lives would be saved because of it! Think of what we could achieve together." [She will not drink the Potion this interaction.]

Nethari's brows will lower and she will appear in distress as she looks down at the potion, shaking her head she stands her ground. As the Inquisitor is given another set of options to choose from;  
Dialogue A: "If you stop this now, we will go back, we can figure it out together. Please just take my hand." Inquisitor offers her their hand. [Slightly Approves]  
Dialogue B: "Then stop this, we must go back before you hurt yourself." [Disapproves.]  
Dialogue C: [Romance] "I don't want to see you like this, I'm worried about you. Please just drop the Potion and come home." Inquisitor will walk towards her, [Greatly Approves]  
Dialogue D: [Special] [Greatly Approves]  
⦁ Cole: "Together? The sweetness of your song is muffled, It's angry, It wants to hurt you. I do not want it to hurt you, I want you to be safe, I don't want you to get hurt. Don't let it muffle you. Let me help." Cole will take a few steps towards her, hesitant.

⦁ Dialogue A&B chosen: [If Dialogue B was chosen previously] Nethari will look at the potion in her hand, then back at the Inquisitor and their chosen party. "I will not be chained like a Circle mage, not now, not ever. Tell Cole I'm sorry / I'm so sorry Cole." Nethari will drink the Potion and the fight begins, she will no longer be available as a Companion.  
⦁ Dialogue A chosen: [If Dialogue A was chosen previously] Nethari will look at the potion in her hand, then back at the Inquisitor and their chosen party. "I-... I'm so sorry.. How could I have been so blind, my power would be for nothing if I didn't have the Inquisition.." Looking down at the Potion she will drop it, letting it roll across the floor closer to the Inquisitor as she drops to her knees sobbing. The Inquisitor has the option to Keep the Potion or to Destroy it.  
⦁ Dialogue D&E chosen: Nethari will stare at them in a daze, her cheeks growing warm as she looks down at the potion before looking up at the man before her. Dropping the potion she moves quickly across the room over to the man who awaited her, embracing him as she began to sob and apologize for everything she has done. The Inquisitor has the option to Keep the Potion or to Destroy it.

Upon returning to Skyhold, if the Inquisitor did not fight her, Netheri will be put on trial. The Inquisitor must Sit in Judgement to continue her quest. Nethari will approach the Throne, she does not need to be pushed, as she walks forth before dropping onto her knees in front of the Inquisitor. Josephine will approach the Throne, thus beginning her Trial. "As you well know, Nethari lied to the Inquisition and stole resources from us under our noses. Not to mention the assault on one of Leliana's people and the threat against your own life, Inquisitor."  
The Inquisitor will sit up in their chair, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Nethari will look up at the Inquisitor momentarily before her eyes return to the ground, "There is nothing I can say that will change your mind, what I did was unforgiveable and I should be punished for it." After that the Inquisitor is given Options;

Dialogue A: "You lied to us, but I can look past it if you try to make up for it. You will work on a cure for Red Lyrium affects, until you make one you will stay with the Inquisition." [ Slightly Approves]  
Dialogue B: "You were under the influence of Red Lyrium, you had no control over the whispers that tainted you. If you wish to stay with the Inquisition and make up for what you have done, you may. If not, you shall leave. Go back to the Dalish and help them." [Approves]  
Dialogue C: "For what you did, you will be Executed by my hand." [Greatly Disapproves]  
Dialogue D: "You are too dangerous to the Inqusition and to yourself, you are hereby banished from ever setting foot in the Southern parts of Ferelden." [Disapproves]  
Dialogue E: [If the Inquisitor kept her Potion] "What you did was too valuable to be left unfinished, you will continue your research under Inquisition orders." [Slightly Disapproves, Romance ends]  
Dialogue F: [Romanced] Inquisitor stands from his seat, walking down towards her. Lifting her chin up, he presses his forehead to her's. "Losing you would be too much, I need you in my life, but you must be honest.. So long as you are by my side, I won't let the Red Lyrium take you." [Greatly Approves, Romance continues]  
⦁ Dialogue A&B chosen: Nethari will bow her head, letting it touch the ground. A sob escaping her mouth as she is left to continue on living, "I will forever be indebted to you, I do not deserve to continue to work for the Inquisition. Thank you Lady/Lord Inquisitor." She will return to her Apothecary, and will remain a Companion.  
⦁ Dialogue C&D chosen: Nethari will simply nod, sobs escaping her mouth but she does not speak as she is escorted away. A cutscene will begin of either her leaving the Inquisition with her bag or of her being executed.  
⦁ Dialogue E chosen: Nethari's brows will raise as she looked up at the Tyrant before her, though her eyes are filled with regret and sadness she nods. "As you wish My Lady/Lord Inquisitor, I will see to it that my research continues without a hitch."  
⦁ Dialogue F chosen: Nethari will be speechless, her eyes will close and she leans into him. "Words cannot describe how lucky I am to have you, ma vhenan. May I stay by your side until the Gods themselves take us from this world.." A kiss will be shared between the two, before the scene fades to black.  
After this Quest is complete, you will be Locked into a Romance with Nethari if done in her favor. Soon after this Quest is completed a Scene will start up of Nethari having night terrors from the Red Lyrium, you have the option of comforting her.

 **Romance Only Mission- _Sa Ar to Harel, to Lath_ (Pre- _Whispers in Red Lyrium_ )**  
The Romance route for her will only continue if you complete Whispers in Red Lyrium, this Quest will only become active if the Inquisitor has Perfect Approval, has Flirted with Nethari every chance they get, and have completed both her Side Quests. Do this and the next time you talk to Nethari a cutscene will startup in her Apothecary.  
Nethari leans against the desk, eyeing the Inquisitor lazily with a The Journal in her hands. “Greetings Inquisitor, it is quite late for a visit with any pure intentions. I may look it but I'm not obliviously innocent.”  
Dialogue A: "You’re making it sound like I want something malicious."  
Dialogue B: "I believe you are a quite innocent."  
Dialogue C: "Do we have to do this now?" [Nethari disapproves, locks Inquisitor out of Romance, ends the conversation.]  
⦁ Dialogue A chosen: “Ah, that would depend on your definition of malicious,”  
⦁ Dialogue B chosen: “Well aren’t you the little charmer,”  
Nethari tilts her head to the side. “What am I to you, I’ve noticed that you have shown me so much affection as of recently and the flirting.. I like the flirting. But I must know if it’s real, if you make these attempts at flirtation because you actually want to court me or if this is just some game.”  
Dialogue A: "This is no game, this is real." (Starts romance)  
Dialogue B: "Very real, if you want it to be." (Starts romance)  
Dialogue C: "I only wanted friendship." (No romance, locks Inquisitor out of Romance.]  
⦁ Dialogue A chosen: “I… oh. It’s just been so long since I’ve… since anyone…” Nethari chuckles weakly, bringing a hand up to her mouth momentarily, “Look at this, you’ve rendered me speechless. Come here.” She surges forward from the desk and into the Inquisitor’s arms, hands cupping his face as she kisses him. Dropping her Journal in the process.  
⦁ Dialogue B chosen: Nethari hums softly, her face softening, she moves forward leaving her Journal behind on the desk, slow and careful bringing her hand up to cup the Inquisitor’s face. “And if I do want it?”  
The Inquisitor captures her in a kiss, slow and soft, and Nethari gasps when they part. “Then you get what you want,” The Inquisitor says, voice husky.  
⦁ Dialogue C chosen: “Ah,” Nethari moves to the other side of the room to where her bookshelf is, putting some distance between her and the Inquisitor. “You might have made that more obvious then. Do me a favor, please stop flirting with me I don't think I can handle being toyed with like that..”

A short while later another cutscene will trigger. Nethari sits alone in her little Apothecary, her notes are scattered all around her along with different jars of ingredients. She stares distracted at her desk, not noticing the Inquisitor’s approach, in her hand is a letter that she turns over and over.  
Dialogue A: "Nethari?"  
Dialogue B: "Are you alright?"  
⦁ Both choices: Nethari startles, almost dropping the letter. “Vhenan, ah, I’m sorry. The scout has brought me… interesting news, in fact I would appreciate your help.”  
Dialogue A: "Of course, anything."  
Dialogue B: "Is something wrong? What is it?"  
Dialogue C: "This certainly sounds interesting."  
⦁ Dialogue A: Nethari chuckles, “Let’s hope this doesn’t make you regret that.”  
⦁ Dialogue B: Nethari glances down at the letter, “Technically nothing is wrong. Just very complicated.”  
⦁ Dialogue C: Nethari gives a giggle, a sad smile her face. "Isn't it always?"  
Nethari's brows will lower and she will appear in distress as she speaks, “My Elvhen contacts have recently discovered the whereabouts of the group of Bandits that... killed my clan. Normally I would have presented it to you immediately because my Clan isn't the first one to be wiped out, but this information I was given has pointed the blame at an Elf my clan took in years before.. Someone I knew on personal level." She is visibly shaken.  
Dialogue A: "An old lover?" [Nethari will slightly Disapprove]  
Dialogue B: "Someone betrayed your clan?"  
Dialogue C: (If Inquisitor is Dalish) "Ir abelas, ma vhenan." [Nethari will Greatly Approve]  
⦁ Dialogue A: “Sadly, yes he was. His name is Feyndis.” She is greatly upset by this.  
⦁ Dialogue B: “I believe so, I feel so foolish now that I look back at it. His name is Feyndis, he was attempting to court me before the fall of my Clan.”  
⦁ Dialogue C: Nethari lets out a weak breath, a hand moving up to wipe at her eyes. “Ma serannas, vhenan. But being upset will not bring them back, the letter says that Feyndis was the one responsible for the fall of them. To think he was attempting to Court me at the time.”  
“The moment I read the letter I knew who they were describing, he was a City elf barely of eight years when we found him just a little older than I at the time. Begging for food or a place to sleep as he had been abandoned in the wilds, our Keeper took pity on him and we took him in. We accepted him as one of our own, he was with us for so long he was to be given Vallaslin because we thought he had accepted the Dalish ways. As it turns out he was the bastard son of a bandit Chief and he was actually eleven, he was sent into our Camp to attempt at finding other Dalish encampments around the Graves. He..he lied to us all with a smile on his face and a dagger behind his back, all he wanted was to rob us all blind.” Nethari turns away slightly, twisting the letter in hands as her voice cracks, “He played me like a lute, and I want to see him suffer for it, the way my Clan suffered.”  
The Inquisitor can then agree to help or decline. If the Inquisitor declines to help Nethari avenge her fallen Clan it ends the romance then and there. This will trigger a War table mission to find the Bandit hideout. Completing it will reveal the exact location of Feyndis’ camp. When that’s done the next time you talk to Nethari you can tell her that the traitor has been found and you can leave whenever. Once you leave on this mission Nethari will be locked in as a companion. Travel to the camp, clear out the bandits until you reach the top of the hill where Feyndis' tent is. Then a cutscene will start, no matter who you brought with you only Nethari and the Inquisitor will enter the tent. A lone figure will be standing at a large desk with a map on it, he is a Rogue male with two daggers on his waist he whips around when he hears someone enter his tent. Nethari will have her staff out and pointed at him with a spell ready to end him,

Nethari: "Ma banal las halamshir var vhen, harellan! Mala melana ir’sahlin. Dirthara-ma nin Fen’harel ma halam--You are not even worthy of the words of the Elvhen you traitor--!”  
Feyndis: "Still sore about the whole Clan thing, then ma vhenan?"  
Nethari: "I am not your 'vhenan', I never was to begin with."  
Feyndis: "Well shit, that isn't what you told me the night you received your vallaslin."

The Inquisitor has the option to attack him before or after she speaks, either will trigger a fight. After defeating Feyndis another cutscene will start, with Feyndis laying on the ground ready to die, but before he does he looks over at the Inquisitor, a small grin on his face.

Feyndis: "You better fucking take care of her."  
Inquisitor:  
Dialogue A: "I love her."  
Dialogue B: "That isn’t any of your business."

No matter the Inquisitor’s reply Feyndis will nod, looking up into the stars above and close his eyes one final time. The scene will then cut to Nethari and the Inquisitor in her Apothecary tower and the Inquisitor is given the chance to ask Nethari a few questions.

⦁ “Well… I don't know what to say about Feyndis.”

"There is nothing to say about us that he didn't already say, I suppose."

⦁ “What did he mean when he said 'the night you received your vallaslin'?”

"He… back before, when he and I were entering a courtship I had just received my vallaslin. It was early spring and quite cold in the area we were currently travelling in, my face hurt so much that I believed I would cry. He came to me on that night, he stayed by my side to comfort me.. We laid together that night, only for me to think he was slaughtered two weeks later."

⦁ “You two were very close back then?"

"Yes, we were close back then."

⦁ “Why did he threaten me before he died?"

"Perhaps he wanted to try and make amends with his God or Gods for doing such terrible things in his life or to try and earn my pity in his death. I do not pity nor do I miss him, if that is what you are worried about."

After that the Inquisitor can affirm their love for Nethari, assuring her that he meant what he said.

  
Side Quests:  
Inquisition- _Back to your Roots_. Nethari has been working on a new potion that can revive a person from an unconscious state, but she lacks the herbs needed to make it. You must collect Twenty-five Royal Elfroot and bring them to her. (25/25)

 _The Keeper's Old Journal._ A number of Dalish texts of ancient medicines have been found all around Thedas. Nethari would greatly appreciate it if you could send out a few agents to collect them. It would mean more better medicine for the Inquisition, and a happier Elf Companion.

  
**Banter(between NPCs):**  
NPC1: "I heard she’s a blood mage."  
NPC2: "No… that can’t be true. The Inquisitor would never have relations with a blood mage, not after the Wardens."  
NPC1: "It’s possible. That elf is so strange, and she spends all her time in that tower of hers."  
NPC2: "She’s Dalish, they’re always weird."

 **(Romanced Dalish Inquisitor)**  
NPC1: "Be careful what you say about the Inquisitor around the Dalish Blondie."  
NPC2: "Oh?"  
NPC1: "I heard that one of the new recruits referred to him as a Knife-ear, woke up this morning with enough Elfroot in his breeches to make over a dozen potions."  
NPC2: (Laughs)

( **Romanced Human Inquisitor)**  
NPC1: "Be careful what you say about the Inquisitor around the Dalish Blondie."  
NPC2: "Oh?"  
NPC1: "I heard that someone started spreading rumors about the two of them, poor bastard woke up this morning with his tongue swelled up so badly he could barely eat his breakfast."  
NPC2: (Laughs)

  
**Flirt options:**  
Inquisitor: "You said you grew up in another world."  
Nethari: "I did, though I did not mean it in a literal sense. I grew up in the Emerald Graves, most of the time my Clan traveled close around the area. My Keeper was always so fond of the ancient Elvhen ruins there."  
Inquisitor: "Is it very different there?"  
Nethari: "Oh you have no idea, the air there is so much nicer there than it is anywhere else I've been. Sometimes when the nights grew too warm my friends and I would sneak out and go naked to the creek." (Giggles)  
Inquisitor: (Flirt) "So you’re a bit of a wild one?"  
Nethari: (Laughs) "Oh, if only you knew of the tales I could tell."

Inquisitor: "Tell me more about your Clan."  
Nethari: "Well, when I was younger my best friend Liri and I used to sneak out to Elvhen ruins to see if we could find any demons."  
Inquisitor: "Did you find any?"  
Nethari: "No but that didn't stop us from returning each night, when our mothers found out they were livid."  
Inquisitor: (Flirt) "I see you enjoy breaking the rules at times."  
Nethari: (Laughs) "Yes, some rules are made to be broken."

 **Break up dialog:**  
⦁ If PC breaks it off:  
Inquisitor: "I think we need to part ways."  
Nethari: "Part way- oh. Very well then."  
Inquisitor: "Nothing to say to that?"  
Nethari: "Not really."  
(If Romance quest WAS NOT completed) "I have some rather delicate experimenting going on here, it will take me hours to get the formula right and I musn't stop. I must prepare, now please leave."  
(If Romance quest WAS completed) "Just… Surprises me, that Feyndis somehow knew. I guess I wasn't made for love now was I, no I suppose I will stay in my tower and continue my research like any good Mage should."  
Inquisitor: "You're… taking this rather well."  
Nethari: "Would you rather me scream, cry, or beg for you not to leave me? I did that when Feyndis and my Clan died, I have nothing to spare for you."

 **⦁ If NPC breaks it off(and why):**  
Nethari: "We’re over, I’m done."  
Inquisitor:  
Dialogue A: "What!?"  
Dialogue B: "This is so sudden! "  
Dialogue C: "At least tell me why."  
Nethari:  
Dialogue A chosen: "You heard me."  
Dialogue B chosen: "For you possibly. "  
Dialogue C chosen: "I’ll give you that much."  
Nethari: "I cannot be with someone who would see me chained or caged. You pay lip service to mages, but your actions so much louder than your words and I cannot stay with you when you do so much to threaten my life."  
Inquisitor:  
Dialogue A: "I’m not threatening you!"  
Dialogue B: "Mages are dangerous, there needs to be some measure of control."  
Dialogue C: "You keep saying you aren’t anything like a mage."  
Nethari:  
Dialogue A: "Yes, you are. If you cannot see that then it all the more reaosn for me to leave."  
Dialogue B: "Do you forget that I come from a Clan where our Magic isn't entirely leashed? Funny how we don’t need cages back home to be safe."  
Dialogue C: "Are you honestly so stupid that you think that makes any difference? I have magic, that’s enough to kill me."  
Nethari: "As I said, we are over. Good day, Lord Inquisitor."

 **Love confession:**  
“I never thought I could ever be this happy again, not after everything. You have given my life so much more meaning than to just be another wandering Healer, that's more than I ever could have hoped for in this life."

 **Dialog to being asked for a kiss:**  
Inquisitor: "Do you have a moment?"  
Nethari: "For you, Vhenan? Always."

Inquisitor: "I just wanted a… private moment with you."  
Nethari: "Private, hmm? Well no one else ever comes up here when I'm working."

  
_**How to get their Approval:** _  
It’s a somewhat difficult task to earn High Approval with Nethari. Similar to Cole, she approves of helping those that are hurting and in need, but where Cole tends to grant a Greatly Approves, she is more likely to offer a Slightly Approves. An easy way to gain a Greatly Approves from her is to accept and keep Cole in the Inquisition and complete the side quest The Keeper's Old Journal, otherwise, approaches for earning her approval is as follows for the Main Quests:  
⦁ She Slightly Approves if the player offers the mages a full alliance at the end of **_In Hushed Whispers_**.  
⦁ Concluding the events of **_Champions of the Just_** , she Approves if the player tells the Templars to yield and serve the Inquisition and Slightly Approves if they’re offered partnership instead.  
⦁ During the ceremony at Skyhold at the end of _**In Your Heart Shall Burn**_ , she Approves should the player select “I fight for order, not faith”, “I’ll do it because it’s right” or "An elf will stand for us all." Note: these are options available only to non-faithful Inquisitors, whilst the last is Class restricted to a Dalish Inquisitor.  
⦁ She Approves of exposing Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons to the court in **_Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts_** , and Greatly Approves of blackmailing Empress Celene, Duke Gaspard, and Briala into a public truce, regardless of which dialogue option is chosen. She also Approves if Briala and Celene are Reconciled.  
⦁ Regarding the Grey Wardens at the end of _**Here Lies the Abyss**_ , she Approves whether the player banishes the Order or allows them to join the Inquisition.  
⦁ She Greatly Approves of completing the elven rituals at the Temple of Mythal during _**What Pride Had Wrought**_ , as well as accepting the alliance with Abelas and the sentinel elves. She also Approves if the player drinks from the Well.  
Nethari, in general, Approves of recruiting agents during Sit In Judgement and passing judgement that is either merciful or uses a perk, such as exiling Knight-Captain Denam to the Sea of Ash. She also Approves of making Lord Livius Erimond Tranquil, should the player be a mage. In Whispers in Red Lyrium, she Greatly Approves of being allowed to stay with the Inquisition despite all she has done. However she will only Slightly Approve/Disapprove depending on if the player was in a Romance or not, if she is told to continue her research of Red Lyrium in secret, but the Romance route with her shall end.

 **How to get their Disapproval:**  
Refusing Cole from the Inquisition, or later casting him out will result in a Greatly Disapproves. She will also Disapprove, Slightly, more often than not, when the player expresses prejudice against others and displays a disposition of being hungry for power for no one’s gain but their own. In regards to the former, following up in dialogue with an option that suggests one does not wish to learn more about others and keep an open mind may result in further, greater, disapproval.  
The following options during the Main Quests will also earn disapproval:  
⦁ She Slightly Disapproves of conscripting the mages at the end of **_In Hushed Whispers_**.  
⦁ She Disapproves of “I’ll lead them to vengeance” and Greatly Disapproves of “I’ll do it for my own power” during the ceremony at the end of **_In Your Heart Shall Burn_**.  
⦁ She Greatly Disapproves of allowing Empress Celene’s murder before the court in _**Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts**_.  
⦁ She Greatly Disapproves of the slaughter of the sentinel elves in the Temple of Mythal during _**What Pride Had Wrought**_.

There aren’t many opportunities to gain disapproval from Nethari during Sit In Judgement, though she Disapproves of passing a judgement that will result in the humiliation of the party in question. She Greatly Disapproves of Thom Rainier being told to continue his lie while serving the Inquisition, as well as if Samson is exiled. In Whispers in Red Lyrium, she Greatly Disapproves if the Inquisitor threatens to have her made Tranquil. If the player states it will be done she will escape custody and flea to Samson, whom she has apparent ties with.  
Surprisingly, matters regarding faith will not result in loss of approval when speaking to Nethari, be it as a faithful Inquisitor or a non-faithful one, but there is also no gain in approval. She will comment on the player’s decision in regards to Cullen’s lyrium usage, but once again, there are no changes to her approval.  
She will also mention the changes made to Skyhold’s garden, should the player choose to upgrade it—she loves the addition of more herbs, stating that they will help people and herself when it comes to making medicine, while the Chantry garden appears to make her somewhat uncomfortable.

 **Are they romanceable:**  
Yes. She is a Straight romance option. She is race-gated to only Humans, Elves, and Qunari. Sorry to all the Cadash Inquisitors.

 **Can you have sex with them:**  
Yes, but for her you must reach the maximum amount of Approval for it to happen. It will only happen after you complete her 3rd Quest.

 **If they can be romanced and are not, will they begin a relationship with someone? If so, who?:**  
If Nethari is not romanced, it will become very apparent, that she is very fond of Cole. But Cole, doesn't understand her feelings. It eventually comes to light that the two of them have been seen taking walks with each other around Skyhold and having picnics even though Cole does not eat. Should the Inquisitor make Cole more like a spirit, and she is not romanced she will still stay by Cole's side even if he will never be her's. However, should the player decide to make Cole more human, during Trespasser, it will be revealed that the two of them began a proper romantic relationship sometime after the defeat of Corypheus. Furthermore, party banter with Cole, should he be brought along, will eventually reveal that, yes, they’ve slept together, too.

 **Who are they friendly with?:**  
She’s closest with Cole, so long as he’s around and regardless of the outcome of Subjected to His Will, simply because he eases her mind and helps her open up to those around her making her accept and understand the humans she once hated. She greatly admires Cole for doing all that he can to help them save the world. She enjoys speaking with Vivienne before her Third Quest, learning what she can about how Orlais works compared to Ferelden. She becomes very friendly with Cassandra as time progresses, even if she is still hesitant to trust a human. Iron Bull and her also practice together, he's been trying to toss her properly so that she can bombard enemies with toxics but they just can't seem to get her high enough without her getting hurt in some way.

 **Who do they dislike?:**  
Nethari hates Sera with a burning passion. At first she, much like Solas, had tried to speak with her in the Elven tongue only to be met with insults and raspberries. This did not bug her much, until later on it was discovered she took her notes as a prank. After that if she is in a party with her, everytime she uses a spell to revive Sera or help her up she will say that she only did it because the Inquisitor told her to. When they are amongst themselves, she vindictively calls Sera a little Harellan. She places no faith in the woman whatsoever. She also dislikes Solas on a level. She doesn’t trust him either, and finds him to be condescending. His disregard for the Dalish and their ways, and his often snide remarks about elves in Alienages make Nethari want to poison his tea.

 **Opinions on Mages/ Templars/ how the world is going to shit:**  
She’s always had sympathy for the mages and felt that the majority of the Templar Order had lost its way under the Chantry’s guidance. A part of her believes that mages should be allowed to govern themselves. She trusts that mages understand their magic better than those who lack magical abilities; however, she doesn’t think they can do it alone, no more than Templars can be freed of the shackles the Chantry has placed upon them.  
What guides Nethari’s hand in seeking to join the Inquisition is her desire to help people, to bring good fortune and health to those suffering. A life in the forest and what most would call privilege let her avoid many of the horrors the world has to offer, but that’s never meant that it hasn’t hurt to watch others bend and break as she grew older. She wants to help if she can, in any way that she’s able, and her compassion spreads to every corner; there aren’t many, that she considers unworthy of her care and concern. She thinks there could be a chance for peace between Templars and Mages, if they could only open their eyes and realize they need each other. She harbours a little bit of admiration towards Samson's use of Red Lyrium, which sways her stance on the matter.

 **Something guaranteed to make them leave the party:**  
If the Inquisitor becomes a Tyrant, executing all whom come before judgement or making them Tranquil. She may be asked to leave at any point, up until after What Pride Had Wrought.

 **Special Events**  
**Imprisoned at Redcliffe: How is your Inquisitor holding up in Redcliffe, being slowly infected with red lyrium over the course of a year?:**  
She’s grown mad in her despair, echoing patterns of how the Red Lyrium flows around her how she claims that it is alive. She’s ruthless when a staff is put within her hand again, and seems very happy for conversation after so long—though most of what she says is unintelligible. Her main goal is the Inquisitor and Dorian to return to the past and prevent the future she’s endured, and her voice is shaky, almost as if she is close to a breakdown at any moment.

 **At the Winter Palace: Does your Inquisitor enjoy the party, any special events with them at the Palace?:**  
She does enjoy the party, although she sounds a little distraught whenever she’s spoken to. She will be found in the Restricted Area, reading a few of the books there and drinking out of a stolen bottle of wine, she will offer the Inquisitor some when approached if Romanced or has High level of Approval. Should she be romantically involved with Cole, she will be seen trying to teach him how to Dance or Reading to him, depending if he is more like a Spirit or not. She refused to wear those boots so instead she shall be wearing leather foot wraps, which can be commented on.

 **In the Fade: Your Inquisitor’s reaction upon entering the Fade? Nightmare’s taunt, and Inquisitor’s response? Epitaph on their grave?:**  
Surprise gives way to a blend of curiosity and unease, and that feeling stays with her throughout her time in the Fade; however, if Cole, too, is in the party, there is a not so subtle hint of distress that lingers in her tone after his outburst and the player’s response. She has little to say upon meeting the spirit masquerading as Divine Justinia V, but displays trust towards their intentions.  
The Fearlings threaten to shatter her nerves, more than Nightmare could hope to do itself—rather than giant spiders, she sees her Clan, crawling towards her as their flesh decays from their bodies. When it isn’t her Clan, she’s facing a Red lyrium infested image of Feyndis.  
She never tells anyone what she sees.

 **As for the Nightmare’s taunt...**  
“Ah, Nethari. It seems you've chosen the wrong side, I bet you enjoy the lie, don’t you?”  
Nethari: Fen'Harel ma halam.  
The Demon laughs are her response.  
Her tombstone reads her name, followed by “Isolation.”

 **Trespasser: What is your Inquisitor up to two years after Corypheus’ defeat?:**  
She took leave from the Inquisition for a time to travel to the Free Marches and help Clans that were being targeted near the borders of Tevinter, but it isn’t long until she returns, spending most of her time on researching the Blight and how to fight against it. Should Cole be made more human, in the codex entry that states what she’s been up to, it’s mentioned that she and Cole work together quite often when sent on missions. If he becomes more of a spirit, Nethari expresses gratitude for someone that can understand the strange things that happen.

**Default conversation:**

**High Approval:**

(if Inquisitor is Dalish) “Andaran atish’an, lethallin/lethallan.”  
“Pleasure to see you again, falon, mind the mess.”  
(leaving conversation) “Ara seranna-ma, lethallin/lethallan.”  
(leaving conversation) “Dareth shiral.”  
(leaving conversation) “(Short laugh) Duty calls to us then?”

**Low Approval:**

“Hm?”  
“Is this important?”  
(leaving conversation) “Right.”  
(leaving conversation) “(hum of dismissal)”  
(leaving conversation) “Mind the ladder, it'd be a shame to fall.”

**Romance:**

“Ah, ma vhenan! Pardon the papers… and the dirt… and the potions… all of it really... (embarrassed cough)”  
“Aneth ara, vhenan.”  
“(happy sigh) I do not think I’ll ever tire of seeing you... ”  
“Hm, handsome as ever, ma vhenan.”

  
**Romance banter:**

Cole’s reflections:

(Romanced) "A second chance she never thought she’d see, caring hands and soft eyes. It feels like he made the sun just for her, his embrace is home-- new, solid and good."

(Colemanced) “A thousand dark fears, held back by the light of one. She’s afraid. She walks through the fog anyway-- she trusts her light to guide her home.”  
“She burns brightly, brilliance trapped in a name that always tempts. She stokes it, feeds it, but snuffs it out each time before it wakes--afraid of the dragon’s breath. It’s scary to listen to because it’s sweet”  
“She remembers a warm smile, the smell of wet grass and salve. She remembers its her fault none of that is left. She cries.”  
“It’s not fair! They push and pull, simply because she is as she has always been.”

**Who is concerned about the relationship?:**

Cassandra: "Are you sure this is wise?"  
Nethari: "Love is never wise."  
Cassandra: "But you are Dalish, did you not wish to return to that life? Are you sure that you won’t want to go back eventually?"  
Nethari: "Though it is true that I miss the forests and the way my Clan lived, that was my life for so long but this is my life now. He makes it all worth leaving it behind."  
Nethari: "Besides, there is nothing left back there for me."  
Cassandra: "Your clan, my apologies…"  
Nethari: "It is not your fault, I have healed."

**Who supports the relationship?:**

Varric: "You certainly seems happier than usual, Sunshine."  
Nethari: "Do I?"  
Varric: "Uh huh, I wonder why that is."  
Nethari: "I have no idea. Perhaps you should ask the lord Inquisitor."  
Inquisitor:  
Dialogue A: "I’m quite talented."  
Dialogue B: "Oh no, don’t’ bring me into this."  
Nethari :  
Dialogue A: "Yes, you are."  
Dialogue B: "No? What a shame."  
Varric: (Laughs)

Dorian: "He is rather strapping, isn’t he?"  
Nethari: "Ma falon, you have no idea. It is wonderful."  
Dorian: "Oh ho? Do tell."  
Inquisitor:  
Dialogue A: "No no no no. "  
Dialogue B: "Do you have to this here?"  
Nethari: "Relax vhenan, I have some restraint. Come up to my apothecary for drinks when we gets back to Skyhold, Dorian."  
Dorian: "I’ll bring the wine this time. You have a habit of grabbing anything you can."  
Inquisitor: (Sighs)

  
**End game dialog:**

Nethari: "So, you’ve saved the world at last. Almost everyone in Thedas is alive because of you, we are both alive because of you. Any idea what you’re going to do now?"  
Inquisitor: "Nethari… I… Have no idea to be honest."  
Nethari: (Laughs) "It only seems that way because yesterday you were staring a wannabe God who wanted to destroy the world in the eye. Give it time, you’ll figure it out. Trust me, you always do."

**Banter:**

**Halamshiral dialog: During the ball**

Inquisitor: "So, are you enjoying yourself?"  
Nethari: "No, this is nothing like the festivities we had back in my Clan."  
Inquisitor: "One might think you’re out your element, with the way you are speaking."  
Nethari: "Hmmm, no that isn't true. If I wanted I could run circles around these people if I so choose. The invisibility is a plus, though."  
Inquisitor: "Invisibility?"  
Nethari: "These humans can’t register anything that isn’t another human as a true threat. I stay quiet and keep my head down and they give me everything on a silver platter. That Duchess over there, in the horrid silk skirt? All I have to do is walk over and ask if she enjoyed her stay with Comte De Lancet at his chateau loud enough and her entire world and social standing is ruined."  
Inquisitor:  
Dialogue A: "You make it sound like you’re enjoying yourself."  
Dialogue B: (non-elf Inquisitor) "All of that because of the ears?"  
Dialogue C: "It can’t be that easy."  
Dialogue D: "You spend too much time with Leliana.."  
Nethari:  
Dialogue A: "Gathering information like this is the only enjoyable part, I will have to tell Leliana about it later."  
Dialogue B: "Very powerful invisibility spell cast by them, apparently. "  
Dialogue C: "Oh, but it is. That’s what makes games like these both interesting and annoying."  
Dialogue D: "Actually it was Vivienne who taught me all this, she's a very interesting woman once you get to know her."  
Nethari: "Come find me if anything actually exciting happens. I would hate to actually die of boredom, Vhenan."

**Being asked to dance during mission:**

Inquisitor: "Save me a dance?"  
Nethari: "As if you have to ask. Of course, vhenan."

Asking to dance post-mission:  
Nethari: (Offers her hand) "Care to give me that dance now?"  
Inquisitor Accepts: "Ha! Of course, but I though I was supposed to ask you."  
Nethari: "I wasn’t patient enough to wait. Come let’s see if we can cause a few Orlesians to faint."

Inquisitor Declines: "I… I’m sorry, but I don’t…"  
Nethari: (Slips easily under the Inquisitor’s arm, pressing her cheek to his chest) "Do not apologize ma vhenan, we can just stay out here. It’s nice, it’s quiet, it’s a chance to breathe finally."

If her research was never recovered during her 2nd quest:  
“Inquisitor [last name].”  
“Your Worship.”

**Leaving the Inquisition:**

“I regret to inform you--no, that’s not true at all--I am very much pleased to inform you of my official resignation from your little Inquisition. I will not stand by a moment longer while you play Tyrant and try to move me as one of your many little pawns. My knowledge, contacts, and skills, are better lent in service to those who respect them for what they truly are. Lady Montilyet and I have come to an agreement due to the abuse I have suffered during my time here, I will be taking all my work with me. Dirthara-ma.”

(if Inquisitor is Dalish) “Ma banal las halamshir var vhen, harellan! You are not worthy of the words of the Elvhen-- your people should know what it is I have to say, but I do not care for pleasantries. You and your pride will see to the end of these people and this world, and I will not stand by your side to be part of it. Not now not ever, I pray that one day you shall see the errors of your ways and beg that the Gods have mercy on you. Mala melana ir’sahlin. Dirthara-ma nin Fen’harel ma halam.”

 **Nethari’s Remarks  
**  
(Upon seeing a high dragon)  
"Such a remarkable creature, must we fight her?"  
"Such pretty scales, I wonder if I could get one."

“Inquisitor, may we conduct a… closer inspection of such a specimen?”  
⦁ (if Cassandra is in the party) “(scoffs) ‘Inspection’ she says, as if she’s simply writing notes.”  
⦁ (if Blackwall is in the party) “(chuckles) She’s got a pair on her, that’s for sure.”  
“(Laughter) Yes! The best part of studying is the field work!”  
⦁ (if Sera is in the party) “(Repulsed noise) Ugh, I think I preferred it when you were just working in the garden. Giving me the freakin’ heebies, you are.”  
⦁ (if Iron Bull is in the party) “(laughs) Hell yeah it is, Sunny!”  
“I am prepared, let’s not fight her unless you are as well.”  
⦁ (if Dorian is in the party) “After you, o graceful and mystical one. Let’s see what you can do.”  
⦁ (if Blackwall or Iron Bull are in the party) “Sounded like a challenge. I’m in.”  
⦁ (if Varric is in the party) “Let me at least collect the coin before you run off and die on a bet.”  
“She’s lovely. So much power… but so little restraint. Let us be quick before this gets messy.”  
⦁ (if Iron Bull is in the party) “You’d have made a great Qunari, if it weren't for the magic.”  
⦁ (if Solas in the party) “She is too smart, too questioning, and too loyal to the Elvhen people for the Qun. So no... she would not have.”  
⦁ (if Varric is in the party) “Sounds like something Choir-boy would have said, Bull. Don’t go wearing shiny white armour next.”  
“This shall be enlightening.”  
⦁ (if Solas is in the party) “And dangerous. We mustn't forget that.”  
⦁ (if Blackwall is in the party) “I worry about your methods of study, m'lady.”

(Upon slaying a High dragon)  
“A shame and a privilege. She will not go to waste.”  
“Falon’Din enasal enaste… beautiful, terrible thing.”  
⦁ (if Cassandra is in the party) “Was that prayer for… the dragon?”

“Yes, it was. It was wild, ferocious, but a piece of nature so very few will ever see the beauty of. Now there is one less thanks to us: the least I can do is respect its majestic life.”

“I see… May the Maker guide His creation. It did as it was made.”

“I dream of the day my fire will match even dragon’s breath.”  
⦁ (if Iron Bull is in the party) “Watch Saarebas: it’s possible, and you’re not too far off. So actually… watch yourself.”  
⦁ (if Varric is in the party) “Yeah, I’ve seen mages turn their ‘dragon’s breath’ on cities. Careful you don’t make yourself an even bigger target.”  
⦁ (if Solas is in the party) “In times long passed, there were elves who could wield it so--and simply. Perhaps you will herald such power again in this new age.  
⦁ (if Sera is in the party) “No! No no, the past can stay past! We don’t need dragon elves running around being all magicky everywhere!”  
⦁ (if Cassandra is in the party) “Do not be so blinded by power as to ignore its dangers.

“Do not be so unsure of my capabilities and intelligence to assume me so naive.”  
“Inquisitor, I would be pleased if we could conserve the young-- we must not be the cause for an age to fall before it’s through.”  
⦁ (if Cassandra is in the party) “Oh yes, let us simply round up the children! I begin to question how smart you truly are Nethari.”  
⦁ (if Iron Bull is in the party) “You’re not thinking big enough: we could train dragons for the Inquisition! You’ve got books for that, right?”

 **(Approaching camp)**  
"If you’re tired, please rest a bit ser.”  
“We may make camp before we head on further, if you wish."  
“Might we be able to take a break? My feet hurt.”  
(When the map compass pulses)  
"Something wishes to be found."  
"I spy something of interest."  
"I hope it's something shiny."  
  
**(Non-mage tries to energize)**  
"Tsk tsk, I could do that for you."  
"I think I am more suited for that."  
  
**(Upon seeing a Behemoth)**  
"You were once man, but now you are more."  
"I cannot say that it's raw power isn't intriguing.."  
"Such beauty, perhaps I may take a sample to study later.."

 _ **Location Comments**_  
  
(Cradle of Sulevin)  
"What a fascinating place."  
  
(Crestwood)  
"There’s a lot of sadness in this place, the people deserve better than what the Gods have given them."  
  
(Emerald Graves)  
"(Sigh) It’s just as beautiful here as I remember."

"This was once my home, it still calls to me."

"I do not wish to stay too long here, for I fear I may never leave again."

Nethari: (Weary sigh)  
Inquisitor: "Nethari?"  
Nethari: "It’s nothing, do not worry about me. My apologies if I distracted you."

Nethari: "Melava inan enansal,  
Ir su aravel tu elvaral,  
U na emma abelas."  
Nethari: "In elgar sa vir mana,  
In tu setheneran din emma na,  
Lath sulevin."  
Nethari: "Lath araval ena,  
Arla ven tu vir mahvir,  
Melana ‘nehn,  
Enasal ir sa lethalin."

Inquisitor: "What was that?"  
Nethari: "Just... nevermind, do not worry about it."  
  
(Emerald Graves, Chateau d'Onterre)  
"I always knew something was off about this place."  
  
(Emprise du Lion, when near red lyrium)  
"It’s warm, that’s almost tempting."  
"The Lyrium against the Snow is a beautiful sight."  
"The Lyrium… I can’t say I’m not intrigued by it…"  
  
(Emprise du Lion)  
"Brrr- It is so cold here, I am not so accustomed to this weather."  
"Next time please leave me behind, I think my toes are blue by now."  
  
(Exalted Plains)  
"I wonder if these lands will ever be given a chance to heal."  
  
(Fallow Mire)  
"It smells so bad here, someone get me some plaidweave to shove up my nose.."  
"I don't know what I just stepped in, and I think it might be best if I don't know."  
  
(Fallow Mire)  
Nethari: (Sharp intake of breath and then, sharply) "Fenedhis lasa!"  
Inquisitor: "What? What?"  
Cole: "A hand. It reached for her, it wants her to stay."  
  
(Hinterlands)  
"We need to help these people. They’re all suffering too much, they don't deserve it."  
"I'm glad you dealt with the Mages and Templars before I joined up, the people are safer because of it."  
Or  
"Why have you not deal with the Mages and Templars yet? These people are suffering because of them!"  
  
(Hinterlands, village of Redcliffe)  
Nethari: "I heard this is where you picked up Dorian."  
Inquisitor: "You heard correctly."  
Nethari: "You should have left him."  
⦁ (if Dorian is in the party) "And miss the chance at seeing you all the time? Parish the thought."  
  
(Hinterlands, upon discovering that each ocularum is made from the skull of a Tranquil)  
"It’s disgusting to think that someone could do this, the Tranquil deserve better for it was not their fault they ended up this way."  
  
(Hissing Wastes)  
"Oh, wow look at the sky."  
"The stars are so pretty, it's almost enough to redeem this place."  
  
(Shrine of Dumat)  
"This place is… unnerving, we should finish our task quickly.  
  
(Storm Coast)  
Cole: “'One by one they follow me, laughing, drowning, into the sea.' The rest of the poem is sad."  
Nethari: (An abrupt, breathless sort of laugh) "Oh, Cole."  
  
(Western Approach)  
"The sand is warm under my toes, but there are rocks that keep poking me."  
  
(Temple of Mythal)  
"Mythal'enaste.."

_**Combat Comments** _

**Kills an enemy:**  
“You wished for death, I granted it.”  
“Dread Wolf take you!”  
“Creators have mercy on your soul, for I had none on your life.”  
“Tell Feyndis I said hello.”  
(Templars) “All that training against the magical arts, yet they still fall.”  
(Demons) “Back to the Fade with you!”  
(Mages) “The freedom to let loose but none of the skill to use it.”

 **Fallen companions:**  
(Inquisitor) "No!"  
(Inquisitor) “You will not die here, Inquisitor! Not while I still breathe!”  
(Inquisitor)“They will regret that with every last breath.”  
(Romanced) “Vhenan!”  
(Romanced) “Not today, ma lath, not any time soon!”

(Cole) "No! Cole, get up!"  
(Cole) “Do not let Cole fall!”  
(Cole) “Do not be so quick to return to the Fade.”  
(Romanced) "Ma ju tel'din laia, ma' lath!"  
(Romanced) "You will not leave me, not now, not ever!"  
(Blackwall) “Not today, not while I stand!”  
(Blackwall) “In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death…”  
(Dorian) “I feel less distracted now-- oh, Dorian.”  
(Varric) “Your story is not so easily ended, Varric.”  
(Varric) “Oh no you don’t, I would not like to die to Hawke!”  
(Vivienne) “My lady it appears you now have dirt on you.”  
(Iron Bull) “A weapon would not break so easily.”

 **Before a fight:**  
“I suffer no threats to the Inquisitor.”  
“I dare them defy us.”  
“They wish to fight. This shall be exciting.”  
“We’ll end this as we entered it: quickly.”  
“Another attempt on our lives? It’s like I’m back at on the road already.”  
“I’ll make this quick-- I can’t quite say painless.”  
“Melana en athim las enaste.”

 **During a fight:**  
“For the Dales! For my People!”  
“Creators take you!”  
“Na abelas!”  
“Creators preserve such ignorant fools.”  
“Let us see how much I can make you fear elven magic.”

 **After a fight:**  
“Enasalin!”  
“My Father would have been proud.”  
“May their gods take them.”  
“I would bet falling to an elf leaves a bitter taste. Pity I can’t ask.”  
“I didn’t learn all of that from my Keeper.”

 **Low health:**  
“This isn't as comfortable as it looks..”  
“A moment-- my barrier is down!”  
“Do not dote on me, focus on winning the fight!”  
“Don’t let me slow you down.”  
“It’s just a flesh wound, I'll but up in a minute.”  
“Banal nadas...”

 **Recovering after a KO:**  
“As long as the Dales rest under a human’s foot, I shall not.”  
“Most unpleasant, I need to stop slacking off on my training... stop stealing apple dumplings from the kitchen too.”  
“Creators… tell me my parents did not witness that.”  
“I should have paid better attention to my Keeper's lessons, I think.”  
“That won’t be happening again.”

Inquisitor at low health:  
“Not while I breathe!”  
“As long as I stand, you shall not fall!”  
“Hold on a moment longer, I’m coming!”  
⦁ (If Sera is in the party) “Bit of bad timing, yeah?”

“Not now.”  
“Please do not allow our Leader to die on us.”  
  
  
**Travel banter:  
  
**

Cole:

C: You’re lovely.  
N: I beg your Pardon?  
C: Your thoughts are calming, filled with happiness, soft and sweet, thrilling and soothing all at once. It feels different.  
N: Oh, if it is bother you I can try to stop it.  
C: You can’t, it is you. It does not bother me.  
N: Alright, let me know if it starts to bother you Cole.

N: You’re staring again. Go ahead.  
C: Mages make a song that sings, your song calls for a chorus. Spirits and demons feel you even as you wake. Your song is loud and bright and open.  
N: Is any of that good?  
C: Good. Bad. Nice. Dangerous.  
N: (Hums in acknowledgement)

C: It teaches, leads, shares things I’d never know without it. It can make things so much more than it really is.  
N: Cole.  
C: Happiness bounding with every new spell, every bit of history, every small bit of knowledge with each sip.  
N: Cole.  
C: I see the world in a new light. Not what I want, but what I want. Red so pretty when I have it.  
N: Cole!  
⦁ (if Solas is in party) Ar sil din aron esa'ala.  
⦁ (if Vivienne is in party) You tamper with Lyrium? Foolish.  
⦁ (if Dorian is in party) The first is not so bright as she seems.  
⦁ (if Bull is in party) (grunts) Imesaar-bas.

C: We haven’t spoken in a while.  
N: No, we have not.  
C: Varric says to talk when the silence grows uncomfortable.  
N: Was the silence uncomfortable?  
C: No.  
N: Then you need not speak.

C: (if Cole was made human) Varric said that I should apologize.  
N: Did he now?  
C: Yes, he said that what I did I should have asked permission to do first.  
N: Ah, it is alright Cole, I know that is was not your intention to harm.  
C: So am I forgiven?  
N: You never needed to be forgiven in the first place Cole, for I was never upset with you-- just myself.

C: I—what are you doing?  
N: Holding your hand.  
C: Why?  
N: Your hands were shaking, (Pauses) it’s supposed to help.  
C: I—...Thank you.

C: (if Morrigan drank from the Well of Sorrows) Bitter anger, hot and heavy like bile, rising every time I see her, hear her. She does not deserve such precious knowledge-- a thief has no right to history that is not hers. Hatred burns, the Fade ripples, heartbeat thunders in ears like drums. Demons gather--hungry, thirsty--but cannot slip through. Hatred births another Sorrow.  
N: I’m sorry Cole, I do not mean to stir demons.  
C: You’re hurting, we all feel it even though they can’t hear it. Can I help?  
N: I-... Yes, I think I would like that very much.

C: (If Morrigan killed Abelas) Stop it.  
N: Stop what?  
C: Hurting either of them won’t fix it.  
N: Sometimes thoughts just happen Cole, I wasn't planning on hurting them. I'm sorry if my thoughts made it appear that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably will update this later on if I have the time
> 
> Probably not


End file.
